harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duck (DS)
Ducks are an available animal for purchase in Harvest Moon: DS and Harvest Moon DS: Cute. In order to house ducks on your farm, you must have a poultry barn built. Additionally, you must also have the pond built. Despite needing the pond, ducks actually live in the barn with chickens.HMDS Poultry fogu.com Each barn holds a maximum of 4 poultry at a time, and there can be a max of 7 poultry barns on the farm at one time.HMDS Poultry fogu.com An adult duck can be purchased from Popuri by calling her at the Poultry Farm for 2,000G each. All ducks are female. Although there are no "fertilized" eggs in game, eggs can be placed in the incubator to hatch chicks. This saves money, and chicks born on the farm will also have more hearts by default. The incubator is used for both chicken and duck eggs. All poultry has an average life span of 5 years when properly cared for.HMDS Poultry fogu.com If your duck dies, Takakura will visit you in the morning to give you the bad news. Any animal that dies on the farm will have a huge impact on your friendship with villagers, regardless of the circumstances. It's advised to load up your last save, which will allow you to sell the animals if they are old, or if you have a low quality barn. Another option is to reload and continue to playing, as the death event is random, if they died of old age. 'Stages' There are two stages of ducks: ducks and ducklings. To have a duckling, one must put a duck egg in the incubator and it will hatch in 3 days. The growth times for ducks and chickens is the same. Ducklings *At this young premature stage, they are unable to produce eggs. Ducklings are only obtainable by putting a duck egg into the incubator. You will be able to start increasing their friendship early on by picking them up daily, using the Touch Glove, and putting them outside. It takes 9 full days for a duckling to grow into a duck and start producing eggs. Chickens *Adult ducks will lay one egg every two daysHMDS Poultry fogu.com, provided that they are healthy and happy. Increasing a duck's heart level is important to lay bigger eggs, producing more profit. Any healthy adult duck can compete in the Duck Festival that takes place in the Spring. 'Care' *You cannot brush ducks. To increase affection, pick your ducks up each day. You can further increase affection by using the Touch Glove. Ducks also gain affection when placed outside on sunny days. *By using the Touch Glove, you can increase your duck's LP by 1 point for a Blue Heart (1000 points), 2 LP for a Green Heart (5000 points), and 3 LP for a Red Heart (9000 points) each day.Animal Rubbing Chart fogu.com *Ducks eat chicken feed, which can be purchased from the Poultry Farm. Unfortunately, there is no way to make your own feed, so make sure you don't run out! *If your duck becomes sick, you can cure her with Animal Medicine. Animal Medicine can be purchased from the Poultry Farm or from Yodel Ranch. * Be sure to build your poultry barns out of good, sturdy material. Otherwise, the barn will cave in during a storm, killing every animal that his housed in that barn. This will drive down your friendship with every villager in town, and leave a huge mess on your farm. You will also have to spend the money and materials to build another barn! 'Animal Products'Animal Levels fogu.com Healthy adult ducks will produce an egg every second day. Eggs can be cooked, put into an incubator, shipped or given as a gift. 'References' *Pictures provided by fogu.com Category:Animals Category:Harvest Moon DS: Cute Category:Harvest Moon: DS